


Hearts Without Chains

by SlytherinPercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Idc about your hate on perachel, Major character death - Freeform, Nico is 13 ok, One sided ships, Perachel, Percy is kinda rude but can you blame him, Sally has no idea Percy's a demigod, That's it, The Last Olampian AU, Will being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPercy/pseuds/SlytherinPercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Percy usually fights alone and when people say it's dangerous, he still won't listen.<br/>And one time when he goes to greet his certain death a lot of things start to make sense.<br/>Or<br/>In which Rachel sees Percy's death and Nico taking his place. Others are not sure about that. And you can't cheat death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a dream I had. Originally was in wattpad and had one chapter. But dreams are confusing so I added two more chaps x

It's exactly 3 am when finally the whole camp goes asleep. Or most of it at least. I'm certain that Di Angelo knows about my plans but acts indifferent towards it. Either he doesn't care or knows he can't stop me. I pick up the backpack that I've already filled with things-that-probably-won't-be-needed and slowly made my way out of my cabin.  
The last time I tried to sneak out of camp like this I ended up nearly dead but returning Atlas to where he belongs to (He didn't take it as a favour thought. It was a burden on his shoulders). I lost the count of the times that Annabeth lectured me about it.  
Oh Annabeth  
If this quest doesn't kill me, surely she will. By the time that Grover senses me leaving, I wouldn't be any near to this camp. No Annabeth trying to stop me and no Chiron to tell me I'm an idiot for trying such a 'dangerous' thing on my own. Like being Perseus Jackson wasn't dangerous enough already.  
Who were they kidding? All the fighting and army creating only destroyed themselves. Why making all those plans about 'choosing the best fighters and training them to face Kronos' when all of it could have been solved by a one on one fight?  
It wasn't my idea at first. I let them do what they want. Make fantasy plans and hope they work and nobody dies (In a camp that nobody in it reaches 20. Yeah makes sense). Annabeth did called me a coward. Multiple times. If it wasn't for Grover neither of us could survive last year's quest (Like we accomplished so much on it anyway). One of us would have strangled the other one.  
The campers had this hope that wasn't going to end well for them. And I wasn't going to let that happen. So like the way I faced Ares, Atlas and Luke, I was going to end Kronos on my own.  
He knew by possessing Luke's body, killing him was nearly impossible to me. But I agreed. No armies. No destructor. A fight. Me vs him. He wins, he can start conquering the world (or whatever evil plan he was considering) without having to worry that a Perseus Jackson would fulfill the prophecy and stop him. And if I win, it's obvious that Kronos was much more stupider than I thought.  
Sure, it seems like a terrible plan at first. Wasn't there a chance that I would lose ?  
But according to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the new psychic (I have no idea how but it's true), I was going to defeat him and I was going to die trying. And even if I didn't, there were more children of the big three whom could replace me. I didn't trust Di Angelo but he claimed he's got a few plans of what to do if things didn't go as planned.  
Which I was (almost) certain that they were.  
As I made quiet steps to sneak out, I sensed a figure following me. And for the sake of them I hoped I was wrong. And I wasn't.  
"You are a real jerk, you know that, Percy Jackson?"  
Her tone was low but I knew she was fuming. I turned to face her.  
Annabeth crossed her hands over her chest. If she spotted me at 3 am it means that she knows what I was doing.  
"You can't stop me from going, Annabeth-"  
"I can't believe I had to find out all of this from Nico "  
That little-  
"I don't know how you got him to tell but you knowing won't make any difference in my plans"  
"Such brilliant plans, they are" She notes sarcastically  
"You won't be making any change in them. It's all settled, Annabeth. It's too late to back away"  
She knows I'm right. But it was clear that she wants to be caught up in her denial.  
"There were other ways, Percy-"  
"And I chose this one"  
She sighs and I notice how deep it was. How tired she looks. All because of the stress and worrisome that Kronos is making. It doesn't take much to know Annabeth and a few others literally spend nights without sleep, trying to find solutions. I become more determined to make sure this stops.  
"Are you sure what Rachel sees is definitely true?"  
"It's not the first time. She's always right"  
"How do you know?"  
"I trust what she says"  
"She's not a half blood" Annabeth's voice slightly rises "How can you trust a mortal?"  
"That mortal is my best friend and clearly, she trusts me more than you ever do"  
"Trusting in the idiocy that you call a plan."  
"Just because you're a child of Athena does not mean you're always right. Look what happened last year, Annabeth! You keep meddling with everything I do and plan. For gods' sake, you're not my mother"  
She stares at me dumbfounded and I know I went too far.  
"I'm just worried"  
"On me ? Or on your precious camp? You can stop pretending to like me. It doesn't take much for me to notice that all everyone wants is a bodyguard "  
"I don't pretend anything! Why is it so hard for you to believe that there are people who actually care about you?"  
"Because the fact that they sent a satyr to befriend me and make sure I find their camp and save their ass every time they're in trouble completely disagrees with what you're saying"  
Maybe I was holding all of this in my chest for too long   
"Sometimes I just want to smack you so hard "  
"But you know I'm right. Whether Chiron likes it or not, I've found out. And not now, not a year ago, but from the minute I stepped into camp" I sigh "And I'm not angry anymore because with all monsters out there, you all need the protection. You just don't know how to properly"  
"And what is your idea of properly? to send someone we love and care about to death just to keep ourselves safe?"  
" 'Love and care about' yeah okay"  
"Percy,..." She warned  
"Look, I tried. I tried to tell you that what you all were seeking in me wasn't going to happen but when time went on, it became pretty clear that nearly every monster wants Percy Jackson dead and nearly every monster could be defeated by me so it was never 'You sending me to death'. It's me facing my bad luck. Nobody's blaming you. Just stop pretending." my tone lowered "It's hard cause sometimes I believe it"  
There are times that I argue with Annabeth Chase and she wins. And there are times that I argue with her and quit the argument when it becomes frustrating.  
But it was the first time that she finally surrenders.  
"But is there," she shifts unsure and that's the first time I see her like this "Is there any chance that-"  
I really hoped Nico didn't tell her about the dying part  
"She said it's too clear to be untrue"  
Suddenly, I'm surprised by a sudden embrace. She's not crying but I can tell she's on the verge of it.  
"And you were going to just leave without saying goodbye, seaweed brain"  
I used to hate that nickname. And until minutes ago, I still did. But being close to my certain death was changing a lot in me. I hug her back.  
"Knowing you, you'd try to turn a goodbye into more lectures, wise girl"  
She snorted, and I hear a low noise that sounds like a sob. But I suspect that Annabeth is crying and she's crying for me.  
"What am I supposed to tell your mother?"  
There were nights that I spent struggling with myself thinking of her. Of what she'd think if she knew. Would she admire me? Would she be terrified? Would she be surprised that the man she met years ago on the beach wasn't an ordinary guy and his godly blood is in her son's veins?  
"Whatever the mist shows" I reply " or tell her I ran away and I was careless then came this car-"  
"Don't. I get it"  
I didn't expect it, but she helped me through sneaking out. The whole time, she stays dead silent. I follow her step by step and try to shake away the disturbing guilt that I felt all of a sudden. She hugs me again, but it's a dry one.  
"Where's the fight?" She asks  
"Few miles away" I answer "Rachel's driving me"  
Annabeth sighs and suddenly, I find out the reason for their rivalry.  
Why do I have to be so damn oblivious  
After an awkward goodbye, I leave. And there's an annoying voice that keeps repeating,  
there is no coming back again

***

Rachel drives and I stare into the dark road ahead of us. The front lights are on but almost useless. My mind wonders around everywhere and nowhere.  
I'm stressed  
"You okay?" Rachel takes a side glance at me.   
"Fine" I try to sound normal "Just frustrated"  
"Okay" She doesn't question me anymore but I sense her sneaking glances at me every now and then. In darkness, her eyes seemed brighter than ever. Or maybe I was imagining it. Her curls were left messily around her face. She told me she gave up on straightening it last summer. And I laughed and told her she looks pretty with any hair.  
I hated how I remembered every single detail about that day. Because I never got the chance to live one like it again.  
"What?" She asks and I realise I'm gazing at her. I turn my look back at the road.  
"Nothing"   
Everything  
"You know, Percy, you can tell me anything"  
I let out a frustrated sigh "Annabeth"  
"She finally told you?"  
"I found out"  
"It really makes her mad that you're so oblivious. Well...were oblivious"  
"Everything about me makes her mad"  
"Mad in love"  
"And how do you know?"  
"Glares. Protectiveness. Stares" She shrugs "Wanting to tell you something 24/7 but say 'nothing' when you ask them what's wrong"  
Ironic, coming from you  
Either she was oblivious towards my feelings too or she was trying to torture me  
"You're so annoying"  
She laughs "And that"  
By the time we reach the deepest part of the woods, small rays of sunlight become visible in the sky. Rachel stops the car and takes a deep breath.  
"He's coming" She mutters and I turn to her  
"Can you see him? Is he alone?"  
She nodes twice, clearly on edge  
"Is he still possessing Luke?"  
She nodes again. I sigh in relief.  
"You want me to wait until he arrives?" She asks  
"No" I quickly reply "It's too dangerous. Go home or back to the camp and stay there " I open the door and get out.  
"Okay"  
I hear the car engine but her car doesn't move. I want to tell her to go but for once I feel selfish. I bend and look at her through the open car window.  
"Rachel,"  
She wipes her eyes quickly and puts on a grin "Yeah?"  
Last one  
The very last sentence I was going to say to her  
"Something wrong?"  
The small like of dried mascara is still on her right cheek. Her flaming curls look even messier with more light. Her freckles are still visible even though I know she tried to hide them millions of times. They look countable and I wish I spent time counting them.  
I want her face to be the last thing I ever think about.  
"Nothing" I step away from the car. She turns it around and I look, wanting to remember every single detail.  
"Percy?"  
She's facing the main road and ready to leave. I fight against the thought that says 'I'm not ready for her to do so'. Instead, I face her. And she smiles.  
"I already know"  
And simply, she leaves. Disappearing in the darkness. Flaming red against the black shadows. Her memory of hope against my fears.  
I was no longer afraid of death


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to look at him but I do. The smell of blood disgusts me. The way he fights against himself terrifies me. His screams sends shivers though my body. He pushes the knife deep in his chest, and I witness it, panting on my knees in front of him.  
He falls and shifts. I see Kronos and I see Luke. Before my mind could process his death, I feel the slight burn in my stomach. It burns even more when he takes his sword out. He falls weakly, and dies before his body hits the ground. I fall next to him, Riptide in my hand. I remember the time he taught me to use it as I stare into his steady face. I remember the camp and Annabeth. I remember mother.  
When things start to fade, I remember flaming red. My eyes close as I greet the sudden coldness.

***

People are talking and I feel my body on fire. My throat feels dry and there's a tube shaped thing connected to my mouth. It's either a hospital or camp. Whichever it is, it means I was still alive. The talking gets louder and I groan in pain.  
"Would you shut up anytime sooner?" I try to say. It comes out like a muffled bumph. The people in the room panic and I recognise Solace immediately. I try to move.  
"Easy there, Jackson you're gonna get your-"  
But it's too late. As soon as I move a sharp pain goes through my body. I let out a short cry of pain.  
"-wound to hurt" He finishes.  
I dart my eyes open and glare at him. The immediate light burns my eyes.  
"Wh...ere" I try to speak, but my mouth is too dry.  
"Cabin 7" I hear a few dangling sounds and a silver object hitting a table "Took you long enough to wake up"  
His voice comes from a few feet away but someone is forcing Ambrosia down my throat. The taste makes my pain better but my body feels on fire. I try to move again  
"Stay still, seaweed brain. You're going to get yourself hurt"  
What can hurt more than being stabbed, Annabeth  
Instead I groan again. Finally, my eyes are able to see and I notice Annabeth is sitting by my bed and Will is dallying with who-knows-what beside another bed.  
"You had us worried" Annabeth admits "Chiron is furious but the rest of the camp think you're a hero"  
I snort  
"Minus me and Grover of course. I can't wait for you to get better so that I could strangle you on my own"  
Thanks, Annabeth  
"That's gonna take a while" Will says "We nearly lost him. Actually, we did lose him but somehow his pulse got back to normal again"  
"He didn't die. His heart was beating when we found him" Annabeth argued  
"I thought so too but your death expert sensed him die"  
Nico?  
"He didn't-"  
"Tell you? yeah. He didn't tell anyone. I saw him freeze for a second and I asked him what happened and he said he sensed that Percy was dead. And the next thing I know is we shadow travel to his body and find him still alive"  
I frown. If I died, then it means Rachel's vision did come true.  
I feel a strong argue to start laughing  
"Yeah, Seaweed brain. You're going to live" Annabeth returns my smile. "Your 'psychic' was right after all. You died defeating Kronos. Though nobody expected you to come back to life. It's like a miracle"  
Miracle. Yeah that describes it. The problem was that I didn't expect it and I had no idea what to do after my recovery.  
"What..." I cough "did you tell...my mother"  
Annabeth sighs and her grin fades "Nothing yet. But I'm sure she's worried since it's been two weeks since you last contacted her"  
two weeks?!  
"I wasn't..."  
"Yes you were, Percy. You were unconscious for two weeks. You have a nasty sword injury in your stomach"  
Mom was going to kill me  
"Don't...tell...her" I breathed "She'll freak out"  
"Percy," Annabeth hesitated "Don't you think it's finally the right time for her to find out? It's been four years since you're hiding it. You can't always keep lying and showing up at camp. She has the right to know what you are"  
Like I didn't know that already. I was completely aware that one day my mother had to finally know who my father is and who I am. Every summer, she thinks I'll be gone to a summer camp and the most dangerous thing that can ever face was twisting my ankle or even a bear. She had no idea that every summer, I faced death itself and survived.  
"Okay"  
Annabeth leans in and presses a kiss to my forehead. I close my eyes and my mind drifts back to our last argument. And to what Rachel told me in the car.  
"Get some rest" She whispers and stands up, leaving the room in silence. Solace is still dallying with something that I had no idea of. I face the ceiling and think, until my eyes close and I drift back to unconsciousness.

***

Next time I wake up, the room is dead silence. My pain is lighter and my throat doesn't feel dry anymore. I open my eyes and realise it's night time. My wound is burning but I manage to sit straight, ignoring its pain. Laying down made me sick.  
I recognise my cabin immediately. The light smell of ocean breeze and the sound of the water fountain. I felt more alive than ever. This cabin always felt like a second home. Especially the times that Tyson was with me. He was one of the only people whom I couldn't shut out of my life.  
As soon as I turn my head around, I let out a small gasp. Next to my bad, Di Angelo is sitting on a wooden chair, palm under his chin, watching me without a word.  
"Dude" I breathe out, closing my eyes "Don't...ever do that"  
He snorts. or I imagine it "They wanted someone to watch over you. Will said your cabin might make the healing process faster"  
"Right..." I try to sit properly, leaning against the metal headboard. Not very comfortable but enough. "I just feel so tired"  
"Hm" He stares at the water fountain, and he's either too interested in it or his thoughts are somewhere else. I find waking up to silence more enjoyable than waking up remembering I have to face more angry faces as soon as I heal.  
"Di Angelo?" However, there are lots of questions I had in mind.  
"We've literally known each other for two years. It's Nico"  
"Funny cause I recall a year ago you've made it clear that you hated my guts"  
"I don't hate you" He throws me a glare. "I don't particularly like you either"  
I shake my head "whatever"  
Other than taking care of the prophecy and Kronos, I don't remember having any kind of cooperation with Di Angelo. His sister was fine. Kind hearted and protective. Her death was horrid and telling Nico about it was and still is the hardest thing I've done. He claimed he hated me and tried to hand me over to his father. But based on the Rachel's vision, I had to trust him.  
"where's Rachel?"  
He doesn't break his gaze "Apollo's cabin. She's not doing well either"  
"What? I thought she went back-"  
"She's been chosen" He cuts me off "She's the next Oracle"  
Each word felt like a brick in my face  
"That's impossible"  
"Apollo himself said it. Why do you think she can see through mist and her visions come true?"  
I lean back and close my eyes. This wasn't happening. This should not happen.  
"I don't want her to get involved"  
"It's not your choice"  
"That spirit can kill her"  
"And what makes you think she can't handle it?" He raised an eyebrow  
"I'm pretty sure in the 'history of Oracles' none of them were ever safe and healthy"  
"She was born like this. It's not something to choose and if she doesn't choose to be an Oracle, she'll go insane "  
Great. Either become a live-in-the-darks fortune teller or go nuts. Don't you just love the fates?  
"How is she now?"  
He shrugs "Feverish. This morning she seemed better but Will said she keeps getting nightmares"  
"Do you often go visit her or you just spend too much time with Will?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Would it matter?"  
"I'd like to know"  
"Then too bad"  
I shake my head "Unbelievable"  
He finally looks away from the water fountain, turning his stare to me. I flinch, wondering why when I first met this boy I didn't recognise his godly parent immediately. His deep black eyes scream dead and darkness. He was 13 but he acted like he was much older. Even the way he looked at me. It made me wonder what is it that he knows and doesn't tell about.  
"You know you can't cheat death, Percy"  
I gulp "I never did"  
"Yes you did. Back in the woods" His look turns solemn "I...sensed your death. It's undeniable. Someone brought you back to life"  
"Well remind me to thank them" I shift awkwardly  
"No you don't understand, they didn't have the rights to do that. Rachel's vision changed. I can still sense your dead"  
I stare in disbelief "You're joking"  
He shakes his head "You had to die. Someone preventing it from happening in the woods isn't going to change things" He pauses and glances at my injury "That wound...is too nasty to survive"  
"But..." They told me I could live. There was this chance. I wanted to change things  
"I'm sorry"  
I've faced death, many many times. The last time I was completely sure there was no coming back. But I had no idea why this time, facing it seemed harder than ever.  
I don't want to die. There are too many things I want to resolve since Solace told me I had a chance to live. So many explanations I wanted to give to people. To my mom. To Chiron. To Annabeth and how she deserves someone million times better than me,the oblivious idiot who doesn't find out about her feelings until a minute after he calls her a fake friend. Gods, this was happening to fast.  
"Do you have any idea who tried to bring me back to life?"  
Nico sighs, and I notice a light worried expression on his face "Whomever it is, they asked for Apollo's help. Maybe one of his children but I'm not sure"  
I frown "Solace?"  
"No, he would tell me if he did"  
"Then who?"  
He shrugs again. I sigh frustrated. My body feels even more tired and my mind is tired of thinking.  
"Can you..."I clear my throat "Can you see if I can talk to Rachel?"  
He nodes, standing up. "Okay"  
I watch him leave, but he pauses, standing in the doorstep. "I, um" He hesitates "I wanted you to know that...I don't blame you...For Bianca's death"  
"You've told me once"  
"Something tells me you didn't believe it" He shrugs "Just wanted to make it clear"  
"It's all good...I guess"  
He glances at me and at the outside, seconds later, he walks to my bed, and before I could act, he kisses me.  
For a second, I think I imagine it, but why in the world would I imagine Nico Di Angelo kissing me? Maybe Will gave me some kind of medicine that caused hallucinations.  
Very very awkward hallucinations  
Obviously, I wasn't going to kiss back. Nor get mad. I wait, eyes closed. After a minute or so, he breaks the kiss. I stare at him, but he has his eyes shut.  
"Sorry," He whispers "I...had to do that"  
As quick as it happens, it ends. And before I could say anything, he disappears. And I lay there, with more silence and confusion surrounding me.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nico is gone, I fight every argue to sleep. I felt too scared that as soon as I close my eyes, I would be long gone, before I could admit everything to Rachel. But it's hard to focus with the ocean surrounding me. It creates a peaceful silence and my eyelashes fall on their own multiple times. But I force them back open. My wound burns and I feel tired.  
Grabbing the headboard, I try to stand up. A sharp pain goes through my stomach and I realise my idea was stupid. But after more tries, I succeed in standing on my own feet.  
I grab the wall for support as I walk to the water fountain. As soon as my fingers touch the running water, my drowsiness and pain are gone. But as I remove my hand, the pain rushes through my body again.  
It's a hopeless situation, until the door opens. I turn around and find Rachel, standing in the doorway, a fainted smile on her lips. My breath gets caught in my chest.  
She wears a dress, and I notice that it's the first time. Her hair is tied up, some of its short curls hung there messily. Her bloodshot eyes match her flaming hair. It's obvious that she's tired. She walks in a closes the door behind herself. I stay frozen.  
There is a lot to say. A lot to admit. But I can't find the right words. She walks to me.  
"You...wanted to see me" She pushes one of her curls behind her ear.  
"Yes" I breathe out, but don't know where to start. She stands in front of me and it makes me so nervous. "Are you...okay?"  
"Just a headache" She shrugs it off. "It's you whom we should worry about"  
I snort. The silence becomes a bit intense. I wonder with myself if she knows about me dying again  
"Did...did Nico tell you...About," I begin, but she cuts me off  
"Yes. Even if he didn't, I saw your death again last night"  
I nod. "Of course. You're an Oracle now"  
She grins, a hint of sadness in her eyes "Not yet. But I will be"  
"You don't have to" I argued "It's too dangerous for you. You're a mortal you can't be safe out there and you're too young to stay here and rot like the other Oracles. I told Nico he can-"  
"Percy," She cuts me off again "I gave up on dangerous when I gave you my number years ago, knowing battling titans is probably in your daily routine" She shakes her head "I'll be fine. It's too late to change things anyway I've...already accepted"  
"You...what ? But Nico-"  
"He doesn't know" She cuts me off "I've...promised Apollo to do it"  
"Rachel, why in the world would you do that?"  
Her eyes meet mine and she hesitates in what she's about to say.  
"I...wanted something in return"  
I frowned "What?"  
"After I left you in the woods, I heard these voices" She breathed out "And had these visions. I didn't know where they were coming from but I knew I couldn't keep driving so I pulled over and...He appeared"  
"Apollo?" I raise an eyebrow  
She nodes "He told me everything. About the Oracles and visions and about my choice...I told him I'll accept it if he..."  
She pauses. I wait impatiently for her to continue.  
"If he...brings you back to life again" She finishes. And I feel myself faint, but I grab the nearby wall.  
"Rachel," I close my eyes.  
"I didn't know what was going to happen" She starts to panic " I didn't want to cheat death I just," She gulps"I just wanted to bring you back to life. I don't want you dead, Percy. I can't watch you die and it's stupid that you don't get to live because of some damn prophecy"  
"You didn't make any difference. I'm still dying" I reminded  
She closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her cheek. I desperately want to hold her and wipe it away.  
"I know" She mutters, looking down "I'm sorry"  
"I'm not mad at you" I quickly reply "I...I can't be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong" She needs to know it. None of this is her fault.  
A wave of pain rushes through my body. My wound feels like being stabbed again. I give a sharp intake of breath. For a second, my vision goes blank.  
"Percy!" I hear Rachel springing to me.  
"I'm...fine" I breath out. She helps me to sit down on my bed. I complain at first but my knees are in pain. I give up and lay down, pushing myself upwards to lean against the headboard. Rachel puts a pillow behind my back, then sits on the chair that Nico sat on earlier, only brought closer.  
"Should I call Will?" She asks, her voice slightly strangling.  
"I'll be fine" I mutter as my breath gets back to normal. I feel her grab my hand and lock our fingers. It feels like a cue. It was now or never.  
I face her.  
"Do you know...when it might happen?" I ask "My death"  
She shakes her head "No. But it's close" She lowers her tone "Too close"  
"too close" I repeat, not taking my eyes off her. She nodes slowly.  
"Tomorrow's my birthday" I say  
"It's already 3 hours past midnight" She wears a fainted smile again "It already is your birthday"  
"Doesn't count"  
Do it, Percy  
Don't be a coward  
"Whatever you say"  
Her thumb rubs circles on the back if my hand. It feels more calming than ocean sound.  
"Come here" It's barely a whisper  
"It's a single bed, Percy"  
"Do I seem to care?  
She chuckles. and the next thing I know, is that I pull her closer to me. She gets up from the chair and lays with me in the bed.  
Its now or never  
Not wasting a second, I kiss her.  
Screw dying, I loved this girl.  
I kiss her slow and I kiss her soft, almost too afraid to leave any marks behind. Too afraid that she'll carry this memory forever, and it would be a daily torture to think about. But it's hard, cause the way she has her arms around my neck like she's clinging to life, and the way she kisses back eagerly , it makes me feel like she wants it too.  
I kiss her to make her forget every sorrow she has. To make her forget that she ever felt insecure about her self. Make her forget that she ever hated those beautiful light brown freckles above her nose or those flaming red curls. Make her forget about that asshole who broke her heart two years ago. Make her forget that what was happening, will probably never happen again.  
And I kiss her for all the times that I felt too afraid too. For all the times that I had doubts if she returned my feelings. For all the times that I wanted to do this but stop myself.  
It only takes a really near death experience for me to realise it  
But the problem, is that I didn't want this to be our last  
I don't remember when do my eyes get wet but by the time we part away, I'm sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. I feel her fingers stroking my hair, and her chest, rising and falling with every deep breath she takes to hide her own sobs.  
"I don't want to die, Rachel" I whisper, swallowing the burning lump in my throat "There's so much left to fix. So many people still hate me. I lied to my mom. I hurt Annabeth and Grover and Nico. I killed his sister"  
"Percy" She interrupts me, lifting my chin "Don't say that. I may not know much about these quests you take but  know it's never your fault. You can't always save everyone "  
"Besides," She brushes my hair away "He doesn't blame you. No one does. You're a hero, Percy. Everyone's hero. Especially mine" She locks our fingers again "You have no idea how much you've effected me. Do you have any idea how proud you made me of myself when you told me I just hit a titan in the face with a plastic hairbrush?"  
I chuckle "You were impressive"  
She smiles "If you would have told me that right away I would have kisses you. I used to think it was obsession but...I've always been in love with you, Percy Jackson" Her smile fades "You leaving isn't going to change that"  
I love you too  
I wanted to scream it  
But instead, our lips meet again. The rays of sunlight become visible from the window and deja vu hits me. My lungs feel tired and my wound burns. Rachel breaks the kiss and connects her forehead to mine, her hand still in mine. It feels warm though the rest of my body is in shivers.  
It feels so much like the end  
"Rachel?" My whisper is so weak that I doubt she heard it.  
"Yes Percy?"  
"Don't..." I breath out "Don't let Will anywhere near Nico"  
She bursts into chuckles, and I realise I miss the sound of it so much.  
"And why not?" She asks, her skin now burning against mine  
"I don't trust that creep" I mumble  
"He's nice"  
"He doesn't seem like Nico's type"  
"And what do you know about Nico's type? Don't tell me you're suddenly all buddies now"  
I shrug "Depends...on him" I cough, but never let my grin fade.  
"Three people falling head over heels for you really made you full of yourself, didn't it?" She raises an eyebrow. I laugh, which turns into a coughing fit.  
"F...Four. You forgot Calypso"  
"Oh shut up"  
"I'm a...good catch...aren't I?"  
She laughs again. It's warming but the shivers are too many.  
"Yes Percy. You're a good catch"  
My toes go freezing and I feel my wound bleeding. I breath in and out rapidly but the pain remains.  
"You've always been a good catch"  
Her heat is not enough to keep me awake anymore. My hands feel like frozen metal against hers.  
And the drowsiness is what comes after it.  
"Letting go of my catch is the hardest thing"  
She squeezes my hand but I barley feel a pressure. A thought tells me to close my eyes and let the unconsciousness to take over.  
"Happy birthday, Percy"  
And I give up, letting my head fall backwards. The last thing I see is flames. Her curls, and her freckles and her bright rich green eyes. She's the hope I never believed it until now.  
"Happy birthday, my love"

***

I wish time was still  
We'd stay right here  
With time to kill  
In our hearts without chains  
And If time was still  
We'd have no fear  
Or scars to heal  
In our hearts without chains  
-Hearts without Chains, Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. My first canon fic. If you find any mistakes or stuff like that feel free to tell me and I'll fix them.  
> Find me on Instagram. My accs are:  
> @falloutbo  
> And @Slytherinpercy
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this  
> xx


End file.
